Valkyrie Phan
Valkyrie Phan (born 1976) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Born in the United States to Vietnamese parents, Valkyrie currently works for SHINE as the company's ring announcer, a job she got on recommendation from Odette Glover. In addition to her official duties Valkyrie owns stock in the company and regularly consults with the wrestlers about their characters. Biography Valkyrie was born in Los Angeles, California, to third generation Vietnamese-American jewelry-making father and lawyer mother. Her mother, Troina Minh had her just as she was starting law school. Growing up Valkyrie was into the arts and had aspirations to become an actress and singer. Unfortunately Valkyrie's singing abilities were almost non-existent, despite attempts to hone them. Valkyrie was a better actress than singer, but her skills were still sub-par and she ended up primarily cast in supporting roles for her high school's plays. After graduating from high school Valkyrie failed to get into any colleges as her focus was never on her studies, resulting in low grades. Instead Valkyrie attended acting classes while also working at her father's jewelry store. At this point her relationship with her mother had strained a bit as Troina wanted her in college. While attending a show featuring a young and upcoming Odette Glover, Valkyrie was hypnotized in doing silly acts on stage. Though embarrassed she was a good sport and found her calling in stage hypnotism. Odette, impressed with the young woman's passion, took her under her wing, suggesting she legally change her name to 'Valkyrie' to better stand out as a performer. Within a few years Valkyrie proved to be one of Odette's best and most talented students. When Odette turned down a role with SHINE she suggested that Valkyrie take the job instead, it being as ring announcer for the promotion. Valkyrie also managed to use her hypnotic skill on Miriam Pfeiffer during her interview. Miriam, a fan of hypnotism, loved Valkyrie and hired her on the spot. In addition to her role as a ring announcer Valkyrie soon found herself employing her techniques to help performers better slip into their characters, enhancing the storytelling of the program. Beyond work use Valkyrie also uses her hypnosis to have fun with the performers, at their own expense. Outside of SHINE, Valkyrie performs private high-end hypnosis shows to a select group of clientele using her SHINE persona to help garner work. Her housemate Winnie Womack often assists her at these shows. SHINE wrestlers also frequently appear in Valkyrie's shows, further emphasizing the connection. It was while working these high-end shows that Valkyrie met Maeve McAlister, another skilled hypnotist. While Maeve's skills are superior, rivaling those of Odette herself, Valkyrie and Maeve have become friendly rivals. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size : 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nicknames: VP, V-Fan Personal Items * Valkyrie Charm Relationships Family * Troina Minh, Mother Co-Workers * Miriam Pfeiffer * Sidney Ruskin * Constance Woolridge * Alundra Bancroft * Bailey Guarini * Shelly Zimmerman * Tristan Bean * Brenda Smith * Alba Hunter * Saskia Hunter * Lennie Teel * Nina Nixon * Isolde Bean Friends * Odette Glover, Also Mentor * Maeve McAlister, Also Rival * Winnie Womack, Also Housemate * Myrtle Glover * Mittie French * Eliana Fernández Appearances * None Trivia * Valkyrie is based on Vietnamese Pop Singer Minh Tuyet. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse